Beyond the Forest Cliff
by EweLamb Lover
Summary: Rachel Lamoureux is a senior in high school and you know what that means? SENIOR TRIP! But who knew that Rachel would be taking a completely different trip? One that lasts for nearly 10 years! OCxOC / OCxCannon WARNING! I completely splurged and this is indeed a Self-Insert story. But Rachel arrives about three to four years before Kagome went back so...? Exposition, Exposition!


**Prologue: The Announcement**

I thought that it was strange at first. We wanted to go to Europe for our school's annual Senior Trip – you know like Germany, France, Italy and such – but instead Lone Peak High School announced that the seniors would be going to Japan for the trip.

To say I was delighted would have been an understatement, but then again I was slightly disappointed too. Europe is the birthplace of romance and dreams come true of every girl's dream – don't lie to yourself, you thought so too – but Japan was a very pleasant surprise to me and my friends. Though, as I said before, I found it strange. Japan wasn't even an option on the list of places to go for LPHS, it was mostly European countries.

The news caused a bit of an uproar in the auditorium when the student body announced it, there was a lot of "Whats?!" going on and arguments and a lot of cheers and whoops too. I just sat in my seat thinking "Oh crap." I looked over to my friend Lexie. She looked like she was about to burst into happiness or something. She looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh, she had the happiest expression of joy and it made my chest bubble for her. I couldn't help but feel excited too, Japan would be a wonderful experience, especially to anime fans.

Alexis and McKensie (Kensie) were the two people responsible for getting me into Anime and Manga around 8th grade, an appropriate time for the "wee-boo" stage right? In my first year of high school I saw that they offered Japanese as a language class and we took it together learning the basics of Japanese writing and speaking. It was fun to say the least. Second year was fun too but it started to lose the appeal for me.

I still loved anime and manga of course but I wasn't as excited about it as I was before. Third year I quit Japanese class altogether, much to Lexie and Kensie's dismay. They of course stayed and learned a bit more but they admitted it wasn't as much fun without me.

Ha.

I laugh cause I'm a boring person. For some reason though they laugh at most of what I say in there. I think it's how cynical I sound when I'm talking though and the fact the class was always held before lunch. I get weird when I'm hungry.

Anyway you could imagine how I felt when I learned we were going to Japan. Yes, I was excited but I wished I had stayed in the class! Thankfully Lex and Kenz were forgiving people as Lex leaned over Kensie and mouthed "We'll help you catch up."

I mouthed "Thank you!" back.

Kensie gave me a thumbs up. I grinned sheepishly in reply. There were other announcements too – like fundraisers to earn money for the trip, then High School Football season cheer and such – but I was no longer paying attention, I took out my chapter book "Beyonders" and read the rest of the assembly.

"Can you friggin' believe it?!" Mckensie's voice rose with each word in her excitement "I was _hoping_ and _wishing _for something like this to happen and it _did_! TOKYO, JAPAN!" She gripped my arm tightly.

"Kenz, you're hurting my arm!" I laughed, half serious half kidding "Seriously, my blood!" she let go and resorted to hug me extra tight instead. It was an awkward way to walk, my head in her bosom, me leaning accordingly so not to fall _while_ walking! I was used to it. I caught eyes with Alexis and mouthed "Help Me!" she only laughed. "Kenz. Breathing! I needs!" She cackled and let me go.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited, ya know?! This is what we've been talking about all last year! Going to Japan and seeing the sights, talking to hot Japanese guys-"

"Shut up!" I pushed on her face playfully. She retaliated by raspberrying in my face.

"You know it's true! That's all you've talked about!" My cheeks blushed.

"That's what we've _all_ talked about, you fart, and keep your voice down people were staring! Mostly I wouldn't have cared – heck most of the time it's me that makes the ruckus – but it was slightly embarrassing to have something slightly personal being shouted down to the next school!

"But Japan!" Kensie whined. Actually she dragged out the last syllable for a while, while making it high and whiney to low and morbid and back. Lexie silenced her with a hand to her mouth in fake seriousness she said.

"Yes, Kensie. Japan." I rolled my eyes and walked away giggling.

"We need to get to class guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh darn!" Mckensie suddenly stopped and smacked her forehead.

"What?" both Lexie and I inquired.

"Money. How are we going to pay for the trip?"

"We have jobs." I replied simply.

"And didn't you hear that there are fundraisers to help with this trip?" Lexie glanced between us. Kensie mouthed oh and I said

"Ahhh." Lexie rolled her eyes and walked away to her next class

"You guys are idiots sometimes."

"I resent that!" I yelled after her. "I was a distracted idiot while Kensie wasn't paying attention like the hyper-active dork she is!"

"Hey!" Mckensie whined in protest. I grinned at her.

"Love you Kenz." We waved goodbye and walked our separate ways to our separate classes. Well, Kensie skipped and I galloped, my class was far away and the last minute bell rang through the now empty halls.

This year was starting out just beautifully.

_**A/N: Hey guys! So, I do love anime but for the sake of keeping this simple and what not, Inuyasha (the manga and anime) will not exist in this written world. It does not exist therefore my character doesn't know squat about Inuyasha and co. **_

_**And another clarification: The prologue begins at the beginning of the school year of 2010 and the first chapter will begin at the end of the school year in 2011. So in terms of age I'm lying but for the sake of simplicity I'm backtracking myself and this a couple of years. K?**_


End file.
